Just Some Words of Encouragement
by DBT the awesome
Summary: Bobby Wasabi are going against the Black Dragons once again, but when one of their star players, Kim, gets injured, it's up to her friend Jack to give her the moral boost which she needs. ::One-shot::


**A/N Hey guys! I know I haven't written anything in a while cuz I've been so busy with all my schoolwork. Here's my first ever Kickin' It fanfic, obviously Kim/Jack, since the two were are practically meant to be with each other! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It.**

People were filled in the Bobby Wasabi dojo as the tri-event tournament against the Black Dragons were about to begin. Both the teams' senseis were giving their respective teams pep talks.

"I want you to take them all down!" the sensei's harsh voice echoed around the dojo.

"Are you guys ready?" a contrasting voice came from Rudy.

"Rudy, we were born ready," Jerry smirked confidently.

Soon, the bell for the first round rang, and the two opponents stepped forward, onto the mat. Jerry was up against another player for the nun-chucks. "Begin," the command came from the referee.

Jerry's opponent took initiative and began by twirling the nun-chucks at a fast speed before throwing them up in the air and expertly catching them. The crowd clapped as he proudly took a bow then giving Jerry a withering look which clearly stated 'just try and beat that amateur'.

Jerry then stepped forward and twirled his nun-chucks as well, crossing them every now and then. He continued doing so, building up momentum whn suddenly, one slipped out of his hand and flew through the air. He desperately tried to catch it, but his efforts were in vain as it cut through the air and hit the wall.

The belt was awarded to the Black Dragons as they cheered and rubbed it into the faces of the team members from Bobby Wasabi.

Next up was Jack, and he would be breaking boards. His opponent was the boy Eddie had battled before.

After bowing, the two took their places by the cement bricks. The opponent was going first. "Double it," he told the referee, and easily broke the two boards.

"Alright, I'll match you, and add another three boards" Jack replied, smirking. After shocked looks from the referee, the opponent and the Black Dragons, Jack effortlessly broke all five boards.

The opponent attempted to do what Jack did, but failed and rubbed his sore hand as the two made their way back to their respective teams.

Cheering came from the home team as they gathered around Jack. "Way to go, Jack! You evened out the belts!" Rudy and the team cheered in jubilation.

"You're up, Kim, make us proud," Rudy said as Kim stepped forward to do the one-on-one battle. Her opponent - Frank, of course.

"Now you'll see what we do to traitors," Frank smirked evilly.

"Now you'll see what I do to cheaters," Kim retorted, ready to beat him fair and square.

"Oh, I'm not talking about the battle," he replied, the smirk still on his face. Suddenly, a basketball came rushing through the doors of the dojo and rammed into Kim before she had any time to react.

With a small cry, Kim fell to the ground. The team immediately crowded around her as the referee immediately gave her a 5-minute injury time-out.

"My ankle... I think..." she didn't have to say another word before Rudy and Jack hauled her to the office and lay her on the sofa. After Rudy found the first aid kit, the two started bandaging up her ankle.

Soon, her ankle was done and she sat up, then slowly getting up. She walked around and smiled as she felt no pain. After trying some basic fighting stances and several kicks, she sat back down.

Jack whispered something in Rudy's ear, inaudible to Kim, and he promptly left. Kim gave him a questioning look, but he just shrugged and she let it go.

"You think you can do it?" Jack asked, concern plain in his voice.

Kim nodded confidently. "Not only am I sure that I can fight, but I'm confident that we can totally beat the Black Dragons!"

Jack smiled as he stretched out his hand to help Kim get up. "Then let's go."

Kim smiled as she took his hand and stood up. She put her arm around his shoulder and smiled, making her way towards the door.

Jack put his hand on the doorknob and was about to turn it, when he looked back at her. "Go get 'em, Kim," he smiled and gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

"Jack-" she was about to confront him about it, but he had already turned the knob and the scene of the dojo appeared before them.

The scene wasn't very nice, with the members of the Bobby Wasabi dojo, specifically Jerry, blaming the members of the Black Dragons for what happened to Kim. The Black Dragons were, of course, denying everything, and the referee was trying calm the members down.

"Hey, it's Kim!" Milton cried as the entire dojo cheered for her. She waved at them and took her place on the mat.

"Ready to lose?" Frank hissed at her.

"Hmm...no. Cuz I know I'm not gonna," she smirked in reply and waited for his tackle which came, just as she expected.

She quickly deflected it and counter-attacked with a sideward punch to his stomach. As expected, he tried to counter-attack, but Kim dodged and attacked. Not so fortunate for her, Frank anticipated this and grabbed her leg, tossing her into the air and making her land on her back. She winced at the impact, but since she was on the floor, she conveniently tripped Frank. Holding his hands down with her legs, she held him down with her elbow as well.

The referee blew his whistle - the Bobby Wasabi dojo had won.

The team cheered as they gathered around Kim, chanting her name in celebration. "We'll get you next time," the sensei of the Black Dragons glared at Rudy before storming out, the members following him.

"Yeah? Well, we'll be waiting!" Rudy shouted back.

"Uh...Rudy? They're gone," Eddie pointed out.

"Hmm? Oh, yeah. I knew that," he responded, waving his hand flippantly.

"Well, it doesn't matter, cuz we won!" Milton cheered as he congratulated Kim.

The team burst out into cheers again as they went to grab dinner at Falafel Phil's. The restaurant was filled with chatter and laughter until finally it got dark and they were to go home.

"Hey, Kim, walk you home?" Jack asked with a small smile on his face. Kim merely returned the smile and shrugged, as the group split up.

The walk back to Kim's house was in silence, but the two were secretly stealing glances at each other. Out of the blue, Jack suddenly spoke.

"Congrats, by the way, for helping our team win," he said with a smile as he looked at her.

Kim smiled at him as she bit her bottom lip. "Thanks. But I couldn't have done it without you. So thank you, Jack," she said, looking into his eyes.

The two remained in that position, looking into each others eyes before Jack cleared his throat, looked away and continued walking. Kim started walking as well, and she looked down, dissapointed.

After another round of silence, they finally reached Kim's front porch. The two then stopped as Kim reached into her bad and took out her keys. She was about to insert them into the keyhole but instead she turned around to look at Jack.

"Bye, Jack," she said as she took a step towards him and closed the distance between the two. She then pressed her lips against his. Not a quick peck, like the one Jack gave her earlier, but a full-blown passionate kiss.

She wrapped her arms around his neck when she felt Jack kissing back. They closed their eyes, and Jack put his arms around her waist. And the young couple remained like this, in a loving embrace, until finally they broke apart, gasping for air.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow, Jack," Kim said as she opened the door and disappeared into her house.

Jack stood there on the porch, stunned, before coming to his senses and walking off. "Girls," he sighed as he shook his head, a funny sense of happiness swirling inside of him. Unknown to him, Kim was watching him leave, through her window, with a goofy smile on her face.

_Fin_

__**A/N hey guys! I hope you guys enjoyed this one-shot. I know it's kinda short but still I hope you liked it! I know it's not one of my best works but I think it was still not too bad. :) Anyway, favourite/review if you feel compelled to. Thanks for reading!**

**~DBT**


End file.
